Retinal vascular occlusive diseases represent a major form of vision loss worldwide. Retinal vascular occlusive diseases represent the most common cause of visual disability in the elderly population. Two important vascular occlusive diseases are retinal vein occlusions (RVO) and retinal artery occlusions (RAO), with each having different etiologies, pathogenesis, and visual outcomes. Generally speaking, these diseases present with painless, sudden vision loss or blurring in a patient greater than 50 years of age. A unifying feature of these diseases is reduced blood flow, which occurs either in a retinal vein (RVO) or in a retinal artery (RAO). Causes for the ischemia include vessel blockage by either thrombi or emboli, among many others. For RVO, the central vein or a branch thereof can be affected, which are termed central RVO (CRVO) and branch RVO (BRVO), respectively. Similarly, RAO can also be classified into central RAO (CRAO) and branch RAO (BRAO). Importantly, BRVO is the second most common retinal vascular disease after diabetic retinopathy, affecting approximately 16.4 million people worldwide.